Getting Well Soon
by Permission-to-Sin
Summary: A request by zanne1074 at the DLS boards. Tommy is recovering from pneumonia and has to stay overnight for testing but doesn't want to. Jude has an interesting way of persuading him to stay. One-shot smut.


"So, you say you're doing much better, Mr. Quincy?" Dr. Jones asked, flipping through the charts on his clipboard.

Tommy nodded at his doctor and looked over at Jude. "Yes," he replied. "I haven't felt too bad for a few days now."

"Well, good," the doctor said, then rose from his chair. "But, there will have to be some testing done, and for that, you'll have to stay overnight."

"Oh... gee, Doc, I don't know about that," Tommy stuttered at his words, his nervousness clear in his voice.

Dr. Jones smiled. "I'm sure it'll be alright, we have some nicer rooms I can show you, and I'm sure you'll change your mind." He opened the door and walked out. "Follow me, if you will."

Jude grabbed Tommy's hand as they walked through the hospital, seeing his expression and rolling her eyes at his irrational fear.

Stopping, the doctor walked through to a room with a big lean-over window at the end of it. The room was quite cozy-looking, no ugly white or blue to remind anyone of a hospital room. Besides the railing of the bed, and some other things like an IV machine and an EKG, you could barely tell it was a hospital room.

"Wow, this is pretty nice," Jude said through the quiet, nudging Tommy playfully. He nodded in agreement, though his nervous expression still lingered.

"I'll check you in with the nurse now, Mr. Quincy," Dr. Jones told him, and left the room.

As soon as he walked out, Tommy groaned. "Jude... I don't think I'll be able to handle this," he said, sighing and sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"Oh, come on, Quincy. It's not that bad," she said, walking over to him. "Besides, I'll be here with you." She took his hands in hers, staring him in the eyes.

Tommy smiled, an idea flooding into his head. "What would you do if I said I wasn't going to stay?"

"Hm.." Jude looked to the ceiling in thought, catching his drift. "I'd have to convince you."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?"

Jude's hands traveled up to his shoulders and she crawled into his lap, her lips immediately connecting with his neck. Tommy's hands entangled in her long, blonde hair, pulling her closer and moving back on the bed. He pulled her away from his neck and kissed her hard. His hands roamed to her shirt, unbuttoning the black silk.

Opening her top, he grinned to find her braless, immediately taking her nipple into his mouth. Jude moaned, arching her back toward him. Her hands roamed to his jeans, unbuttoning them quickly and slipping her hand inside. Tommy gasped against her breast as she pulled his shaft into her hand, stroking softly. Her other hand pushed his shirt up and over his head, throwing it to the cold floor underneath them.

Jude pushed him back on the bed and she immediately took his erection into her mouth, suctioning him hard, up and down. Tommy's hands gripped her hair, moaning loud and pushing himself in and out of her mouth.

She never gave him a chance to cum, deciding to torture him a bit as she pulled back and sat up. Tommy sat up to meet her, kissing her roughly as his hands slid down under her skirt. Pushing her panties to the side, he slid his fingers into her lips, smiling at the dripping wet skin he found. He rubbed her clit hard, his tongue still massaging hers as she moaned into his mouth.

Tommy pulled his hand back, still kissing her. He pulled a condom from his pocket, and Jude grabbed it from his hand, pulling away from him. She ripped open the packet with her teeth, and smiled as she looked at the foil.

"Strawberry-flavored," she said, grinning seductively.

Jude leaned down, putting the condom at his tip. As she held it in place, her mouth slid the condom over his shaft, covering him completely. She licked at the condom, tasting the strawberry liquid. She pulled back and crawled into his lap.

Tommy once again slid her panties aside and thrust into her, the both of them crying out at the sensation. Tommy squeezed one of her breasts in his hand, his other hand gripping her hip as they ground against each other.

They moved together in synchronization, meeting each other at each thrust. Tommy drove hard into her, holding her tight against him and Jude let him do most of the work, still bouncing up and down in his lap.

Jude whimpered several times as she was brought to the edge, trembling fiercely and gripping the sheets underneath them. As her walls convulsed and beat rhythmically against his shaft, Tommy came too, his face in her neck, muffling out his groans.

"Looks to me like you're pretty much cured, Mr. Quincy."

Tommy and Jude gasped at their sudden interruption and immediately covered themselves up. Before they pulled apart, Dr. Jones put up a hand in defiance and left, closing the door and laughing to himself.

"Fuck," Jude said, laughing weakly.

"Maybe next time we should lock the door," Tommy said to her.

They laughed, breathing hard against each other, and closed their eyes, enjoying their connection.

The End.


End file.
